


Socks, snow and aliens...

by zazajb



Series: Captain Coat & Coffee Man [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Captain Coat & Coffee Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 8 in Captain Coat & Coffee Man verse  <br/>A Christmas in New York and a mystery to solve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Socks, snow and aliens...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team, Brychan, Ammeline  
Spoilers – none, set S2, AU  
Summary:  A Christmas in New York and a mystery to solve...  Words 7250

Fic masterlist:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise belongs to RTD & BBC, I’m just playing with them...  
Written for the longliveianto bingo prompt: Androids and robots.  [Remember when there’s anything above a PG rating that you’re getting Jack’s x-rated version!!!]   This story was created by hubby and myself in a New York diner over breakfast when we were on holiday in October...

  
X-posted Longliveianto, Jantolution, jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper, jantosparkle, ijs[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N This is for [](http://toshiani007.livejournal.com/profile)[ **toshiani007**](http://toshiani007.livejournal.com/) for her birthday – hope you had a lovely day sweetheart *hugs and kisses*

Thanks to the wonderful talented [](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_love_jack**](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/) for the banner and icon *hugs*

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/000085de/)

** Socks, snow and aliens...  
[part 1] **

  


Ianto sauntered down the stairs with Ammeline tucked comfortably on his hip, her head snuggled into his neck as she clutched her beloved _Dagga_ and chattered away happily...

_ Just dishing up sweetheart... _

_ We’re here cariad... _ Ianto sent back as they entered the kitchen and he moved in for a gentle kiss, their lips meeting tenderly as minds swirled together without any conscious thoughts.

Amme giggled and watched them intently from her ringside seat in her Tad’s arms.

“Ewww, stop it! I have to eat my breakfast in here!” Bry marched into the room with a bundle of coloured envelopes which he dumped on the table as he sat down noisily, his face a perfect mini-Jack pout.

Pulling back and exchanging _love you_ messages in their heads, Jack and Ianto both turned to grin at their son. “You missed most of it...we could do it again so you get the full performance?” Jack suggested with a chuckle as Ianto put Amme into her high chair and handed her a cup of juice.

“Yuk!” Bry’s tone bore a remarkable resemblance to his Godfather’s and his parents smiled indulgently as they swapped images of their acerbic medic from a variety of locations around the hub where he’d caught them mid-kiss...or worse – one particular occasion on Owen’s own autopsy table springing to the fore of both their memories....

“Is that the post, Bry?” Jack expertly piled pancakes and waffles up onto a serving plate and brought it to the table.

“Lots of Christmas cards...you know so many important people!” Bry looked impressed as he pulled two large cards out from the bundle. “These look really posh!”

Ianto took them and glanced at the postmarks and Royal Crest “This one’s from the Queen and I think this one’s from the Prime Minister...”

“Oh, wow..!”

_ Well that’s our son suitably impressed with our contacts...maybe we can be equally impressive with our audience today... _

_ We? And who does the storytelling? _

_ Okay-  you do...but it’s about us so that counts! And anyway I was thinking about Miss Martin and your Coffee Man groupies... _

_ Thanks for reminding me!  _ Ianto rolled his eyes as he chopped up a pancake and added strawberries to Amme’s plate.

Jack slopped a generous amount of maple syrup onto his own pancakes and smiled innocently.

Looking from his Tad to his Dad, Bry sighed, suddenly the adult in the room “Will you two behave!” he grinned at their sudden laughter and leant forward “are you telling us a Christmas story today Tad?”

“Wait and see kiddo!” Ianto chuckled at the reappearance of the mini-Jack pout. _Our son is so like you – so impatient!_

_ What do you mean I’m impatient?  _ The matching pout on his Captain’s face gave Ianto the giggles and he leant against his indignant partner, laughing aloud as Jack shoved him good naturedly ... _So is it a Christmas story?_

_ Like father like son! If I said ‘A fairy tale in New York...’ _

_ Ah, perfect...that brings back memories... _

Both men gazed adoringly at their daughter before cupping each other’s faces as they sank into a slow and tender kiss, tongue sliding sensuously against tongue as they lost themselves in the moment.

Breaking apart softly, they smiled into each other’s eyes as they shared warm breath _we’d better get ready...don’t want to be late..._

_ We’ll carry this on later... _

_ So many memories, cariad... _

Bry’s voice brought them back to the present “Tad...Dad...can I be excused? I’ve finished...”

Jack ruffled his son’s hair, smiling. “Go do your teeth and sort out your things for the library...we’ll clear up and then we’ll be leaving – don’t forget your Christmas cards...”

“Thanks Dad...” Bry’s chair rocked briefly as he scampered out of the room and bounded noisily up the stairs. 

Jack scooped Ammeline up from her high chair and she giggled happily as he tickled her under her chin. _I’ll sort Amme out..._ He pressed a kiss to the little girl’s forehead _I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones and my happiest moments are those spent with you and our children_...

_ Love you too... _

They moved to their different tasks and the family were ready to leave twenty minutes later, Bry pushing his sister in her buggy as Jack and Ianto sauntered behind, hand in hand as their thoughts swirled contentedly together without conscious direction...

On arrival at the library, Bry shot off with Euan to hand out their cards, Ianto mumbled a greeting and excused himself as they were followed in by Miss Martin. Jack chuckled as Ianto disappeared ... _chicken! Running from your head groupie!_

_ I...er...  _ Ianto sent a rueful shrug of his shoulders as he sank onto his seat and gazed around the crowded room. He nodded hellos to several parents, including Euan’s mum Jacqui, and gave Bry and Euan a wink as they waved at him. Watching as Miss Martin sat down on her allocated chair and Jack and Amme found themselves a spot on the floor at the back, Ianto leant forward as he began.

“Good morning boys and girls, mums and dads...are we ready for another adventure with Captain Coat and Coffee Man?” He grinned at the deafening roar of approval, settling down in his chair before launching into his story...

Jack’s computer pinged with a new alert and he clicked on the message. It was an automated reminder of a meeting in the conference room in ten minutes. He frowned absently, Ianto hadn’t mentioned a scheduled meeting when he’d brought his coffee half an hour ago, although granted they hadn’t actually done any talking as the Welshman had tucked a sprig of mistletoe into the top pocket of his jacket and they’d given it an extremely thorough workout... He ran his finger over his lips which still tingled from the heat of Ianto’s kisses and prepared to relocate...

Ianto’s PDA buzzed in his pocket and he opened the new message. It was an automated reminder of the team meeting in ten minutes. He shook his head and hastened to the kitchen to prepare some fresh coffee – the meeting had completely slipped his mind...in fact, he didn’t even remember Jack setting it up, must’ve been their extended and most enjoyable mistletoe kissing session that had distracted them...

Jack arrived moments before Ianto, holding the door open for his partner, to find the others already sat around the table. Ianto arched an eyebrow – it wasn’t unusual for Tosh to be early, even Gwen had been known to beat them, but _Owen..._ Owen was _never_ early!

_ What’s going on Ianto? _

_ Not me, cariad...I think we’ve been hijacked by the troops! _

Gwen stood up. “Come in and sit down!” Jack and Ianto grimaced at her tone – there was no arguing when she was in one of those moods!

Ianto handed the drinks out and sat down in his customary position, PDA at the ready to take notes. Gwen smiled at him and he relaxed a little. Whatever had prompted this little gathering, it no longer bore the hallmarks of a war party!

“Jack...Ianto...we’ve been talking...” she waved her hand at Tosh and Owen “and we’ve decided it’s high time you two had some time off together... I’ve had my Paris holiday, Tosh and Owen had their trip to visit Tosh’s family and then their conferences in Brussels...it’s your turn...” she planted her hands on her hips and fixed them with a penetrating stare “and get it through your heads that this is not a choice – _you’re going, got it!_ ”

“But...” Ianto began “what about...”

“All sorted!” Gwen was emphatic. 

“Shut up and do as you’re told tea boy!” Owen gave his arm a friendly punch “before I decide I’ll miss your coffee too much and change my mind about you going anywhere!”

“But...” Jack tried next.

“Jack...” Tosh reached out to lay a hand on her Captain’s arm “I’ve checked the rift indicator and it’s looking quiet for a bit. We’ve worked out a rota and Martha’s coming to help out...” she smiled at them in turn. “Please let us do this...think of it as our Christmas present to you both...”

_ What do you think, Yan?  _

_ Well, we do have those anytime, anywhere tickets from Richard after we sorted out his little Hoix-in-the-hangar problem... _

_ So you think we should go? _

_ Yes – unless you want to argue with Gwen in this mood! _

_ Point taken! So where are we going to go? _

_ How about Christmas and New Year in New York? _

_ New York? I’ve not been there in several centuries... _

_ Cheesecake and chocolate brownies Jack... _

_ When do we leave! _

Gwen looked from one to the other, watching the different expressions fly across the two men’s faces as they exchanged thoughts. She clapped delightedly as Jack eventually nodded. “Thanks guys...if you’re sure...”

“Oh, we’re very sure...” 

Jack grinned and reached out, sliding his hand around the back of Ianto’s neck to pull him closer so their lips met in a tender kiss, slow and familiar as tongues explored every contour of the other’s mouth and soft moans were lost against lips...each losing themselves in the other...

“Oi, if you _must_ snog the tea boy, at least wait until I’ve left the room!” Owen’s indignant exclamation making them all laugh.

Jack pulled back briefly to pluck the mistletoe out of Ianto’s pocket and wave it over the Welshman’s head. “It’s seasonal Owen..!” as he re-established contact with Ianto’s soft and sensual mouth and they lost themselves once more in the moment.

Chuckling fondly, the team left them to it.

So, a few short days later, Jack, Ianto and their three year old son found themselves travelling first class on a Virgin Atlantic flight to New York, en route to the penthouse suite at the Millennium Broadway...

The flight was long and tiring, although they did manage to join the mile high club whilst Brychan was with the stewardess, Ginny, and all the other children to draw pictures for Santa... Michael, their steward winked at them as they emerged, hot and sweaty, clothes rumpled and stumbled back to their pods to finish with a tender kissing session – sans mistletoe this time! 

Ianto had fallen asleep in Jack’s arms by the time an excitable, but tired, Bry returned, clutching a picture he said was of Santa and his sleigh flying next to their aeroplane! Jack admired the picture and held his free arm out so their son could curl up in his lap. Minutes later Bry had joined his Tad in sleep. Jack hugged them both tightly and pressed a soft kiss to the top of each of their heads before closing his own eyes. 

When Michael came along on his routine checks he stopped and smiled, picking up Jack’s camera to snap a couple of pictures to add to the family group ones he’d taken earlier at Ianto’s request. Finally, he tucked a blanket around them and moved on to his next clients. The Harkness-Jones family slept as the plane continued its journey across the Atlantic... 

They woke in time to freshen up before breakfast and then it was time to prepare for landing... It was midday by the time they’d cleared immigration and been taken to their hotel. Richard had laid on a limo for the forty-five minute trip to Times Square “He _really_ was pleased with the way we dealt with his Hoix – this is amazing!” Ianto was impressed as they were delivered to their hotel in luxury and style.

Their suite was on the fifty-second floor, with an amazing view over the ever-moving spectacle that was Times Square. They had a massive king sized bed, a sitting room with leather sofas and a top of the range home cinema system, a luxury bathroom with a huge corner bath and a shower that looked like something out of a science fiction movie! The mini-bar was stocked with everything you could possibly think of and through an alcove from the main bedroom a smaller room had a child’s bed and an impressive range of toys as well as two mini armchairs and a large TV.

“Wow!” Jack glanced around the room and handed over a generous tip to the porter who smiled and left, having already given them a card with his team’s direct dial extension number on if they wanted anything. 

Bry tugged Ianto into the smaller bedroom and gazed wide-eyed at the array of tempting toys. He looked up his Tad hopefully. Ianto chuckled, nodding “go and play...” Jack joined them, looping his arms around the Welshman’s waist from behind and resting his chin in the crook of Ianto’s shoulder as they watched their son playing happily.

Jack nuzzled into Ianto’s neck, brushing his skin with light, barely there touches that sent delicious shivers of desire racing through the younger man. Glancing at Bry who was now stretched out on the floor totally engrossed in playing with the wooden train set, Ianto turned in the embrace and captured his Captain’s lips, their tongues exploring familiar territory as the kiss deepened and desire grew.

Coming up for air long pleasurable minutes later, they rested their foreheads together as they attempted to get their wayward bodies back under control, hip pressed against hip, each aware of the hot hard swellings in the other’s trousers. _I want you, Yan...need you naked in my arms..._

Ianto suppressed a moan of longing at Jack’s thoughts, hot and steamy, racing through his synapses... _later Cariad...Bry’ll have a nap this afternoon..._ He pressed their mouths together softly... _and them I’m all yours..._ The kiss deepened as they swapped suggestions for the afternoon, pulling apart regretfully as the bedside phone rang. 

Moving out of the warmth of Jack’s arms, Ianto answered it to find himself chatting with Richard Branson. He beckoned Jack over and the three had a brief conversation as Richard filled them in on some of the other treats he’d arranged for their stay, including a helicopter tour of the city, a VIP night-time excursion up the Empire State Building and Broadway show of their choice...

“We’ll do lunch or dinner when you get back and you can tell me all about it...” Richard concluded, reminding them just before he hung up that they should use the prepaid card he’d left in the safe...”keycode is the day and month you sorted that creature out for me... Have a wonderful time...” 

Jack flopped on the bed. “So what do we do first?”

“Unpack and then go exploring – I’m sure we can find a diner...” he grinned at the enthusiastic way Jack bounced up and leapt at the cases. However, knowing Jack’s method of unpacking -which consisted of tipping it all out and then cramming everything any-old-where so it was done as quickly as possible, he took the case from him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips _you go play with Bry...I’ll unpack...that way we’ll be able to find things when we want them..!_

Jack hauled him in closer and kissed him hard, tongue plundering Ianto’s mouth hungrily and it was a weak and wobbly Ianto when he was finally released. Jack chuckled and sauntered through to find their son and the two were soon happily playing trains together...

Ianto composed himself, willing his blood supply back to its assigned route, before methodically unpacking their clothes. Once the empty cases had been stacked in the bottom of the wardrobe, the Welshman joined his family.

There was some initial resistance when Ianto suggested they go out – two pairs of blue grey eyes wearing identical puppy-dog expressions looking up at him from their game on the floor. Ianto laughed and planted his hands on his hips “Well I’m going out for cheesecake and brownies so you two can please yourselves..!”

Father and son looked at each other “shall we go with Tad and eat brownies?” Jack leant closer to whisper “ _it’ll make Tad happy!”_

Two heads nodded in unison, their eyes shining brightly and they got up from the floor, Bry leaping at his Tad as he came within reach. Ianto laughed and swung his son around, making him giggle helplessly. Jack watched them, his heart swelling with love and pride as he saved the image to his most precious memories. They wrapped up warmly in coats and gloves – it wasn’t snowing yet, but it was bitterly cold and snow was forecast...

In the elevator, Bry pressed the button for the ground floor...and almost every other floor in between in his excitement! Taking advantage of the extra time, Jack slid his fingers between Ianto’s and peppered his face with loving kisses as Bry bounced up and down hanging on to his Tad’s other hand. Eventually arriving back at the lobby, they made their way to the concierge desk and spoke to Joel, a silver-haired gentle giant of a man who obviously knew New York like the back of his hand. Minutes later they were heading out into the bustle of the _city-that-never-sleeps_ armed with a map and directions... 

They strolled happily through the streets, Bry’s eyes wide with wonder at the huge neon signs that flashed and scrolled through ever-changing images. The crowds moved at speed and eventually Jack lifted the little boy up to sit on his shoulders where he tangled his hands into his dad’s hair.

“Look! We’re on the screen!” Jack pointed at a huge billboard above the square they were crossing. “Wave Bry...you see us?”

Brychan squinted at the mass of figures on the screen and shook his head, disappointed. _Ready to make a fool of yourself for our son?_

_ Always! _

“Keep watching, Bry...and hold on tight! Ready? We’re gonna dance!”

Two figures in the top left hand corner of the screen suddenly appeared to go mad, jigging around and singing, the small boy on the shoulders of the man in the long coat was laughing delightedly and waving his gloved hands in the air as the pompom on the top of his Superman hat bobbed wildly.

“I see us! Look! I see us!” Bry chortled happily as his parents stopped their mad dancing, Ianto blushing and Jack grinning at the smattering of applause from passers-by. Preparing to continue their route towards _Junior’s_ where Joel had told them they’d find the best cheesecakes and brownie to be had in New York, Jack shifted Bry to a more comfortable position.

“Okay, we’re going now, wave goodbye!” Ianto smiled as the tiny figure on the screen waved both hands in the air, everyone suddenly jumping back in alarm as a loud crackle and a massive flash of light lit up the sky before every billboard for several blocks went dark. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   A Christmas in New York and a mystery to solve...  Words 7250

  


Title: Socks, snow and aliens...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team, Brychan, Ammeline  
Spoilers – none, set S2, AU  
Summary:  A Christmas in New York and a mystery to solve...  Words 7250 

Fic masterlist:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise belongs to RTD & BBC, I’m just playing with them...  
Written for the longliveianto bingo prompt: Androids and robots.  [Remember when there’s anything above a PG rating that you’re getting Jack’s x-rated version!!!]   This story was created by hubby and myself in a New York diner over breakfast when we were on holiday in October...

  
X-posted Longliveianto, Jantolution, jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper, jantosparkle, ijs[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N This is for [](http://toshiani007.livejournal.com/profile)[ **toshiani007**](http://toshiani007.livejournal.com/) for her birthday – hope you had a lovely day sweetheart *hugs and kisses*

Thanks to the wonderful talented [](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ianto_love_jack**](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/) for the banner and icon *hugs*

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/000085de/)

  
** Socks, snow and aliens... **   
[part 2]

  


  


For a moment, nobody moved, all staring at the blank screens as if mesmerised by the lack of blinking lights. Then first one, followed by another and another flickered back on and the people of New York continued on their way.

“Daddy...” Bry’s voice trembled. “Did I break it?”

“Oh sweetheart, of course you didn’t! It was probably a power surge...” _Yan, any ideas what it might’ve been?_ Jack squeezed his son’s legs reassuringly. 

_ Nope, but if we walk slowly I’ll scan for any unusual readings... _

_ You’ve got a rift detector in your pocket? And I thought it was just you pleased to see me! _

_ Always prepared Jack! Never travel without it! _

_ And just what else did you bring on our trip?  _ Jack’s mouth dropped open as Ianto reeled off a long list...

_ Your nurses dressing up kit, favourite handcuffs, warming lube, the chocolate fondue...y’know for when...  _ Ianto arched an eyebrow before breaking off in giggles

_ Tease! _

_ Yep! Although I did actually bring the warming lube...  _ he grinned _it’s cold in New York!_

_ Good thinking! Right, let’s see if there’s anything to this mystery... _

Jack chattered away merrily to Bry, pointing out different shops and sights and lights as Ianto walked slowly by his side, eyes fixed on the readings as he swung the instrument around casually in a full circle.

“Hey kiddo, we’re here!” Jack lifted his son down from his shoulders and stood him in front of the most mouth-watering array of cakes and cheesecakes he’d ever seen. “See anything you like?”

“Lots! Can we have lots please Tad?” Bry turned the puppy-dog eyes towards Ianto who smothered a laugh and held his hand out. Bry grabbed it happily and they went inside. The building was on three floors and they elected to go right to the top _might get some better readings higher up..._ as Ianto led the way up the flights of stairs.

Jack followed in their wake, surreptitiously checking his wrist strap which had started emitting quiet beeps at regular intervals. He frowned as there was no further data on the origin...it was indeed a mystery... 

After placing their order for one Junior Special blend coffee and two hot chocolates, one chocolate brownie and two slices of cheesecake – maple and walnut for Jack and regular vanilla for Ianto – and whilst Bry was busily colouring in the cheery cupcake picture, Ianto slid the rift predictor out of his pocket and hid it under their map. Heads together they studied the readings – there was definitely something alien registering...

Jack tapped his wrist strap as yet another beep sounded faintly from it – the volume seemed to be diminishing with every beep as if the signal was weakening... Ianto turned a questioning gaze towards his partner _that thing never beeps!_

_ I know, but it’s been doing that ever since the power surge... When we get back to the hotel we’ll see if we can find a way to track it...  _

The waitress reappeared with a laden tray and they tucked into their desserts with enjoyment, Bry enlisting his Dad’s help to finish the generous serving of brownie! Comfortably full they paid their bill and started the return journey back to the hotel. Bry started yawning half way back so they carried him and he was fast asleep in Ianto’s arms as they made their way up in the lift to the top floor and their suite.

With Bry settled in his bed, Jack and Ianto began work on modifying the rift indicator so it would track the origin of the beeps from Jack’s wrist strap. After several false starts they managed a makeshift tracker, only for the signal to stop! Placing the device carefully in the bedside drawer, Ianto’s eyes lit up as he recalled their earlier conversation and he picked up the small bottle, tucking it under the pillow before stretching out on the bed and yawning loudly.

“Nothing else to do now, so we might as well have a nap ourselves...” he said, carefully hiding a smirk at the disgruntled expression that crossed Jack’s face. He closed his eyes, only for them to fly open as Jack flung himself at the Welshman and pressed him into the mattress, laughing as Ianto gurgled helplessly for breath and wriggled beneath him.

Leaning forward, Ianto’s hands pinned above his head, Jack brushed their lips together; light butterfly touches that sent tingles of desire cascading through them and had Ianto arching his neck as he attempted to prolong their kisses. Jack chuckled and moved just out of reach, stretching his body out so he was lying on top of his, now very aroused, Welshman, trousers straining at the seams... _Jack...please..._

_I thought you wanted to take a nap!_    

_ Shut up and kiss me... _

_Bossy! I like bossy..._ their thoughts merged as Jack claimed Ianto’s lips in a searing kiss, freeing his partner’s hands which instantly tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer still. Wild desire sent surges of heat to their groins and they grappled with layers of clothing, ripping them off and flinging them aside, desperate for the feel of skin to skin...

Jack began blowing lightly on the side of Ianto’s neck, his hot breath sending tiny shivers down the Welshman’s spine, moving to brush his lips over Ianto’s ears...the lightest of touches sending streams of goose bumps over his partner’s skin, before he licked down the side of his neck, drawing an involuntary groan from the younger man _more...Jack...more...please..._   


Jack chuckled and returned to his slow seduction, mirroring it in his head, nibbling on the soft skin where neck met shoulder and sucking it into his mouth before biting down to leave a deep purple bruise. Ianto let out a moan at the twin sensations of pain and pleasure as Jack lapped at the hollow in his throat, his hands now sliding across his chest, tweaking his nipples which hardened instantly under his touch...    


He trailed his tongue through the soft hair on his Welshman’s chest until it encircled a nipple where it was joined by the light grazing of teeth, making Ianto moan softly, his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight... Jack generously treated the other nipple to the same lavish attention, Ianto’s breathing quickening as his desire mounted.  Jack gave his nipples a reprieve and returned to his mouth, crushing their lips together as tongues tangled deliciously and Ianto’s moans were swallowed up...

   


They surfaced for air, Jack raking his fingers lovingly through his Welshman’s hair...the other hand sliding down to undo his belt, button and zip... _Jack...yes...more..._ suppressing another wanton moan as Jack’s hand plunged down the inside of his jeans to press firmly against his straining arousal, panting hard......oooh...” he gasped, he couldn’t help it as Jack tugged his jeans and boxers down and engulfed him in his mouth, raking his teeth and tongue over his sensitive flesh...    


_Jaaaaaaaack_... his breath now coming in tiny pants as desire raged through him, feeling his release building rapidly... _stop! Wanna come with you in me..._   


Jack hummed softly before releasing him, sliding up his body to kiss him, hot and wet and messy, teeth clashing, passion bruising lips... _lube?_   


_Under the pillow...now Jack...please..._ crystal blue eyes blazed with love as they gazed into his Captain’s blue grey pools.   


Wriggling out of his own trousers and boxers and tugging Ianto’s off his legs from where they were crumpled around his ankles, Jack reached for the lube and flipped the cap. He coated his fingers, immediately feeling the warmth as it trickled on his skin, before slipping first one, then a second into the young man’s body as Ianto writhed and moaned and pushed back hard against him, his body tingling with every touch...   


Jack made love to him slowly, worshipping his body until they flew off the precipice to float together amongst the stars, finally slumping in a tangled sweaty heap as they came down from their orgasmic high. Urging his beloved Welshman under the quilt, they curled up together and fell into a sated sleep...   


Ianto woke an hour later, his body still tingling from their lovemaking, and he stretched contentedly. _Welcome back beautiful..._ Jack’s thoughts washing over him on a wave of love. They kissed softly, warm and snug in their holiday haven.   


_ We should get up, cariad...Bry’ll be awake soon... _   


_ Do we have to? _   


_ Yep! _   


_I could persuade you to stay..._ Jack’s hand slid over the Welshman’s soft smooth skin, moving lower... _See...you want to stay..!_   


Chuckling, Ianto turned in Jack’s embrace and kissed him tenderly, the kiss deepening as tongues ventured into each other’s mouths, exploring familiar territory anew...    


_ Beep _   


They pulled apart and stared at Jack’s wrist strap. They grinned and the quilt was hurled aside, both grabbing their clothes from the floor. Dressed again, Ianto opened the drawer and carefully lifted their adapted rift indicator. The needle pointed above and to the right of them...   


_ Let’s go find us an alien..! _   


_ One of us’ll have to stay with Bry...  _   


_Unless..._ Jack picked up the card the porter had given them earlier, stepped across to the phone and dialled the extension number for the penthouse team. After a brief conversation he grinned and put the phone down. Just a couple of minutes later there was a soft knock at the door and a kind-faced middle-aged woman smiled a greeting. “Sherren...baby-sitting service...Mr Harkness-Jones...”   


They shook hands and led her through to Bry’s room. He was still sleeping soundly, snuggled up into the quilt. Ianto pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead “Won’t be long, sweetheart...” He glanced at the clothes on the end of their son’s bed. “Jack, did you move Bry’s socks? The yellow ones with the lions on that he was wearing earlier?”   


_Yan?_ “No...not touched them...something wrong?”   


“Doesn’t matter...I must’ve put them in the wash bag already...” He turned to rummage in the drawer and pulled out a blue pair with cars on. “These’ll do...” Smiling, he turned back to Sherron “Bry’s three, loves cars, trains and super-heroes and will know your life history by the time we come back! He’s very sociable and his favourite word is ‘why?’ We won’t be long – just a breath of fresh air after all our travelling today...”   


“I’ll call if he wakes up...” she handed Ianto a mobile phone. “It’ll come up with my name...” She watched as Ianto helped Jack on with his coat, noted the familiar and intimate way the handsome young Welshman smoothed the heavy fabric over the older man’s shoulders and how he leant into the touch. The Captain then held out Ianto’s shorter black woollen trench coat. The two seemed to communicate without words...   


“Thank you, Sherren...we’ll be back soon...” The door closed behind them. Checking her new charge was still asleep, she moved a chair to the doorway of his room before pulling her kindle out of its sleeve and settled down to read.   


Jack and Ianto had headed to the stairs to find no upwards access. Now they were checking every un-numbered door or _Staff Only..._ After their third ‘room service’ supply [locations noted in case of need!] closet Jack scanned the next with his wrist strap, nodding as it indicated open space behind it. They grinned at each other as Jack zapped the lock, over-riding the keycode and they stepped quietly through the door.   


Ascending the stairs it got progressively colder and windier until they were on the roof. _How d’you want to play this?_   


_ Usual? _   


_Ok, let’s just see what’s out there! This way..._ Ianto led the way feeling a little exposed without his favoured weapon – his stun gun – tucked into his belt. The beeps from Jack’s wrist strap got louder as they go closer to the source, finally rounding one corner of the building by an open heating duct...   


They stood and stared, their coats billowing like cloaks in the fierce wind fifty-three storeys up. The alien blinked its metal eyelids at them from its nest. Looking closer, Ianto recognised the yellow socks with lions on amongst the other small items of clothing, namely children’s socks, gloves and a couple of hankies. _Jack...Bry’s missing socks..._   


_ I – am  Lo go–or–an. Co-ld so  co-ld. Sh-ip  go–ne. Fe-ll. So  we–ak. _   


The voice in their heads was stilted yet soft and they felt the shivers as if they were their own. _We can help you..._ they sent slowly. Jack shrugged off his coat and pulled off his shirt, shivering until he slid back into the warmth of the heavy wool. Ianto did the same, handing Jack his sweatshirt before replacing his coat. They stepped closer to the heating duct, eyebrows raised as a pink sock with daisies on joined the array around the tiny robot. The being slumped down as it released the thin energy beam from the sock and closed its eyes wearily.   


Crouching down Jack pushed their two items of clothing around the metallic body which stood barely eight inches high. It sent thoughts of thanks and a sensation like a cat purring resonated in their heads as it burrowed down into the fabric.   


_ Can you tell us a bit more about you? So we can help you to get back home... _   


_ P–od  h-it  by  su-n  fl-a–re.  Cr–a-sh  he–re. Ne–ed  po–we er  to  le-a-eve.  _   


A hurried conversation took place as they considered their options, a grin breaking out over their faces as both came to the same conclusion, recalling the power outage from the neon signs earlier in the day. _We can move him to a different roof and take a direct link from the billboard to recharge him..._   


_ I’ll go get Bry’s blanket – I always bring it even though he never has it any more...old habits I guess! I’ll bring my hat too, we can use that as a kind of basket... _   


Jack leant forward and pressed a brief kiss to the Welshman’s cold lips before the young man swung around and headed back across the roof to the access door.   


_ Y-ou  a-re Ba-t-ma-n a-nd Ro-b-in? I ha-ve  ru-n  ea-r-th  he-ro  pa-ir  wi-th  ca-pe -  _   


Jack chuckled. _No, no they’re not real. We’re just two blokes who want to help you get back home..._   


_ Y-ou  mu-st  ha-ve  na-me? _   


_ Captain Coat and Coffee Man, if we have to be called anything, but we’re just here to help... _   


The tiny robot gave another violent shudder as its power went down another level. _Hurry, Yan..._   


Meanwhile, Ianto had let himself back into their suite, startling Sherren who was reading quietly. He nodded as she said Bry was still asleep then waved his hat at her as explanation for his return. She smiled and went back to her reading as he grabbed their son’s cream fleece blanket with the embroidered train on it.  It was soft and very warm and should be perfect for their robot. Hurrying back to Jack he considered the nearby rooftops...   


 Jack was on his knees with Lo go-or-an tucked in close against his body as he sheltered him from the biting wind. The alien had fallen into a power-saving state and was unresponsive aside from a weak beep on Jack’s wrist strap as they explained what they were doing.   


They met no-one on the way down in the elevator of their building and only a bemused French couple in the ascending lift of their chosen building. The couple were easily distracted from the lack of real baby cradled in the baby blanket by the passionate kiss Ianto planted on his Captain’s lips, Jack getting that same tingling feeling in his stomach he’d had for the past week or two. He dismissed it for now, pushing his thoughts well away so they weren’t picked up by his beloved Welshman...no sense in worrying him until he was sure...   


The French couple got out at the forty seventh floor, exiting hurriedly and not looking back. Jack smiled against Ianto’s perfect lips and closed the minute gap to kiss him tenderly as the elevator took them to the seventieth floor, the tiny robot pressed close between their bodies as it absorbed the warmth...   


The wind hit them like a sledgehammer as they stepped out onto the roof and fingers were numb long before the delicate operation was complete. Finally, Lo go-or-an was wrapped snugly in Bry’s blanket and tucked inside Ianto’s Russian-style fleece hat – thank you Owen! – with a direct power feed from the forty-storey high neon advertising banner. They watched him anxiously for long minutes, hoping to get some sign that he was going to be okay...   


Finally, a soft buzzing in their heads accompanied by a distant _th-an-k  y-ou  my  he-ro-s_ gave them the welcome news they’d been hoping for and they made their way out of the bitter cold and back to the relative warmth of the elevator, sharing a hot toe-curling, tongue-tangling kiss as Jack pressed Ianto up against the far wall. They parted as the lift doors pinged open, hair dishevelled, cheeks flushed, eyes dancing and lips pink and kiss swollen. Jack entwined their fingers and thrust their joined hands into his coat pocket to preserve the warmth as they ventured back out into the elements for the short walk back to their hotel. A repeat performance in the elevator up to the penthouse was cut short by a large contingent of Jamaicans who joined them on the sixteenth floor.   


Jack’s wrist strap beeped loudly as they left the happy, chattering family and headed to their suite door, the beep bringing satisfied smiles to their faces as they opened the door. Sherren was still reading, Brychan hadn’t woken.   


Refusing a tip, Sherren said goodnight, took her cell phone back and left them to it, closing the door quietly behind her. The two men checked their son was still sound asleep _hopefully he’ll sleep through till the morning...it’s actually quite late now..._   


_So, room service and a hot bath for us?_ Jack’s eyebrows waggled suggestively and Ianto sank into the embrace as he was pulled into a hug _I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones, never forget that..._   


_ Jack? Is something wrong? _   


_ Nothing’s wrong...I promise... _   


_Okay...and you know I love you too...always, cariad..._ their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss...   


A warm bath with lavender oil and a club sandwich later and they were curled up in bed fast asleep.   


On the neighbouring roof, the robot grew stronger...   


Christmas Eve morning dawned cold and snowy. Bry was ecstatic to see the giant flakes falling thickly from the sky and wanted to rush out and build a snowman. They managed to contain him long enough for a wash, some pancakes and peaches and numerous layers of warm clothes to ward off the bitter cold. Fortified themselves by some tender morning kisses, pancakes and a fruit bowl and lashings of hot coffee, Jack and Ianto also wrapped up warmly and the three of them headed off for the pedestrian area where Bry could play safely. They took it in turns to snap pictures, occasionally asking passers-by to take a group picture.    


They’d taken refuge in another famous cheesecake diner _Roxy’s_ to thaw out their frozen fingers by wrapping them around huge mugs of indulgent hot chocolate as Bry demolished a giant triple choc cookie and the two men shared a slab of angel cake with whipped cream _you remember the last time we had whipped cream?_   


Jack’s sudden streaming of said incident into Ianto’s head was more effective at banishing the cold than any amount of hot chocolate! The pink tinge that coloured his pale cheeks was adorable and Jack had to quash the urge to wrap him into his arms and kiss him senseless...    


They were dragged back to the present by a volley of beeps from Jack’s wrist strap and a familiar purring sensation in their heads accompanied a much stronger voice _I ta-ke  my  le-a-ve  of  y-ou  th-is  mo-me-nt.  It  is  th-an-ks  a-nd  ki-n-sh-ip  I  le-a-ve  in  li-gh-ts.  S-he  wi-ll  be  fa-ir  a-nd  of  lo-ve. I  f-ly._   


Ianto grinned as they translated most of the message, some defying reasonable explanation, but they got the gist – he was repaired and happy to be heading home _now there’s a happy ending on Christmas Eve..._   


Jack grinned back as they headed back out into the still-falling snow, their mouths dropping open at the massive neon sign they’d plugged Lo go-or-an into the previous night. Instead of its usual running roll of adverts for the numerous musicals on Broadway it now read **_Merry Christmas to Earth’s best super heroes Captain Coat and Coffee Man._**   


No-one else appeared to have noticed, and if they had they wouldn’t know what it meant! _So this is his thanks and kinship in lights...nice touch!_ Jack smiled to himself, now sure of how and when...   


After building an extended family of snowmen, Bry was tired enough to be enticed away to do some shopping, the two men splitting up to do some personal shopping, meeting and swapping child accompaniment before a final rendezvous at _Toys R Us_. Bry hopped up and down with excitement at the sight of a full size Ferris Wheel in the shop, climbing into the Scooby Doo themed seats enthusiastically. Jack had elected to man the camera for this particular adventure rather than admit to the queasy feeling he’d had all morning...   


Suitably hyped up and laden with bags of shopping, they made their way back to their hotel for a very late lunch. Bry played with the toys whilst Jack and Ianto did some wrapping up until it was time for Bry’s bedtime routine of bath, cuddle and story. His eyes closing as he gazed at the stocking he’d laid on the end of his bed, Bry fell asleep.   


Jack and Ianto ordered from room service and each finished their wrapping up, before a shared shower and a romantic dinner for two. Once the plates had been cleared, Jack stood, pressed a sequence of buttons on his wrist strap and held his hand out as their song began to play. Ianto melted into Jack’s arms and they swayed gently to the strains of _A perfect year_ , finishing with a flourish and a gentle kiss. Stood in the middle of their room, Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny pair of pink booties, holding them out with an uncharacteristically shy smile on his face.   


Ianto took them, speechless as the meaning sank in...   


_ Yan... _   


_ Are we..? _   


_ We are... _   


They fell into each other’s arms as the midnight bells chimed.   


_ Happy Christmas sweetheart... _   


_ Happy Christmas cariad... _   


Ianto sat up as he concluded “...and that was the story of how Captain Coat and Coffee Man saved an alien robot from the snow at Christmas.   


The children cheered and clapped happily _love you_ ’s streaming into his head from Jack as the older man hugged their precious daughter.   


Karen presented the previous week’s winner with her book token and announced the next week’s prize would be a bumper goodie bag of things as it was the Christmas one, so to get their pictures of Captain Coat and Coffee Man and the robot in before Saturday.    


Outside Jacqui was chatting to Jack as they waited for Ianto to join them, the two boys talking excitedly about the proposed visit to Santa’s grotto at the Garden Centre followed by lunch in the tea shop there. Ianto joined them, smiling, nodding as Jack pulled the sprig of green leaves and white berries out of his pocket. Jacqui jumped as Ianto’s hands cupped her face and he planted a soft kiss to her lips. She giggled as he released her, only to be swept into Jack’s arms and spun around as he kissed her hard, leaving her flushed and breathless.   


“Wow! Boys I don’t know what to say!”    


“Happy Christmas?” Jack and Ianto chorused together, Jack draping an arm around Ianto’s shoulder as the Welshman slid his arm around his Captain’s waist and pulled him in close.   


The three adults laughed, “Yeah, Happy Christmas!”   


**End** _[now you know where those odd socks disappear to...]_

CC & CM will continue in the next prompt  

   


Note – apologies for the random font changes, underlining and bold text that LJ seems to think I need and refuses to let me change...after an hour of fighting, I’ve now given up!

  



End file.
